


Counting Raindrops

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Thomas, Boys Kissing, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Feeding, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex and Chocolate, Swearing, Top Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Thomas's definition of rainy day fun is probably a whole lot different from everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie/gifts).



> So after having the-page-we-shall-not-name SPOILED for me by Google (shuck you, Google), I decided to write some Newtmas to cheer myself up. ♥ This is for a great friend who understands me so well! This isn't only for the smutty shit, there's fluffy shit in here too! ♥

Thomas doesn't know how he fell in love with Newt, or when, for that matter. All he knows is that they kissed - unexpectedly, thank you very much - and after that, Thomas knew. He knew that Newt was the one, that Newt was supposed to be his. Thomas was determined to make that happen. It was easier than Thomas expected, in all honesty. He walked - more like stormed - up to Newt, yanked him by the shirt, and kissed him.

Newt got the message.

But, despite Thomas's episode, he never tops. He's not the top, and he probably couldn't do it no matter how hard he tried. And, after a few uncomfortable tries, Thomas managed to stutter out the confession with tomato red cheeks and sweat soaking his being. Of course, Newt was more than happy to oblige, but not after a bit of teasing to his new partner. So when Thomas was actually the one who suggested they have alone time on this rainy day, Newt was more than surprised.

"For what?" Newt had asked, though he knew exactly what. He just wanted to see Thomas be embarrassed because there was nothing cuter than that.

"Well," Thomas had said, visibly nervous as he fidgeted with his thumbs and practically stepped on his toes. "You know, _alone_ alone time."

"You mean sex?" Newt questioned, laughing inwardly as he saw the way Thomas's cheeks went a deep red. The brunet just nodded furiously.

"Alright," Newt finally agreed, rustling Thomas's hair. "I just have to go to the store first."

After Newt went off to the store, Thomas settled on surprising him. So, to do so, he stripped of all of his clothes, tugging his shirt over his head and throwing it in the hamper. He undid his belt, throwing that somewhere on the floor. His jeans ended up just barely in the hamper. Now stripped bare, Thomas made their bed, something they never did, because, well, what was the point, anyway?

With a newly made bed, Thomas still felt the scene was missing something... Oh! Thomas opened his bedside drawer and pulled out their bottle of lube. A small smile spread across his face at just the thought of Newt. Thomas climbed onto their bed, careful so as not to ruin his perfect work. He laid horizontally across the bed, twirling the bottle of lube between his index finger and thumb.

Thomas was mentally preparing himself for the embarrassment to come. He knew for a fact that Newt loved to embarrass him, and he didn't have a problem with it, honestly. Newt would tease him about a lot of things: what he was eating, wearing, or how he looked. But the most embarrassing thing, actually, was how Newt teased him over his embarrassment about being embarrassed. And, of course, Thomas couldn't help but be even more embarrassed by that.

 _Don't blush. Don't you dare blush, Thomas,_ Thomas thought to himself, repeating it over and over in his head. _Don't blush. Do not blush._

Thomas heard the front door open and felt his heart flutter and stutter. The familiar heat crept up his neck as he heart the footsteps coming up the stairs. By the time Newt opened the bedroom door holding a box of chocolates, the blush had properly colored all of Thomas's neck and face. Thomas just hoped that he was smiling properly and didn't look as petrified as he felt.

"Tommy," Newt gasped, a smile on his face. He was sopping wet though, but it didn't look like he cared. Newt walked over to the bed and set the chocolates by Thomas's elbow. "Before we do anything, I want you to try some of these caramels."

"Alright," Thomas agreed, his voice surprisingly confident. Newt opened the lid and there were fifteen caramels, five different varieties.

"These are really good, Tommy. My mom used to give them to me on Valentine's day," Newt said.

"Your mom?" Thomas teased. This time it was Newt who blushed.

"Shut up, you shank," he spoke playfully. "Take your pick." Thomas reached for one that looked a little plain, but Newt slapped his hand away. "Let me do this," Newt insisted.

Newt took Thomas's selected caramel and held it in between his index finger and thumb. He pressed it lightly against Thomas's lips, and Thomas parted them, allowing Newt to drop the caramel on his tongue. Thomas chewed thoughtfully before letting out an 'mm' in approval.

"Good, aren't they?" asked Newt.

"Yeah, I'd have expected a candy so plain to taste plain," Thomas murmured.

"Tommy," Newt said with a roll of his eyes, "You cannot judge a book by its cover."

Thomas smirked playfully. "Well I just did."

"Why don't you shut it and eat another caramel?" Newt smiled and pushed another against Thomas's lips. Thomas opened his mouth again, and Newt let go of the caramel. Newt began pulling his fingers out, but Thomas closed his mouth and sucked Newt's fingers a moment.

"Shuck," Newt breathed. "That was hot, Tommy." Thomas blushed again as he swallowed the chocolate.

"Enough chocolates," Thomas whined. "I'm getting cold."

"Let's fix that, aye, Tommy?" Newt smirked as he closed the chocolate box and laid it on the bedside table. "Lay down," Newt told the brunet.

Thomas did just that, laying on his back as Newt stripped of his clothes. Newt positioned himself between Thomas's legs, waiting for a nod of approval from the brunet. Thomas gave, and the blond focused his attention back on the length in front of him. His fingers touched Thomas's inner thigh, earning a small gasp from his lover. Newt took Thomas in, and he felt Thomas shudder lightly beneath him. Newt worked his mouth, swirling his tongue around Thomas's member as he bobbed his head up and down.

"Oh, shuck," Thomas groaned. It was all Thomas could do to keep from cumming right there.

Newt must've sensed Thomas's holding back and pulled off with a pop. Before Thomas could say anything, Newt reached across the bed and took the bottle of lube from where Thomas had left it. He slicked himself up and pressed little kisses against Thomas's collarbone as he teased the brunet. Thomas practically writhed beneath him, his breaths coming out in needy pants.

"Are you ready, Tommy?" Newt breathed into Thomas's ear.

"Yes," Thomas gasped. "Oh, please, Newt!"

Newt lined himself up at Thomas's entrance. A small 'okay' of approval just barely escaped Thomas's lips as a whisper. The blond pressed in, earning a strong moan from Thomas. Newt gave Thomas some time to adjust to the feeling before thrusting slowly in and out of his lover.

"Shit," Thomas moaned, his eyes closed and his head thrown back.

Thomas couldn't help but be noisy during these times. It wasn't his fault that the blond made him feel so _fucking good._ It was one of those amazing feelings that felt amazing, tasted delicious, and sounded like a melody. That was just putting it simply, because words could never describe how good Newt made him feel.

"Mm," Newt breathed from somewhere above him, Thomas couldn't tell.

Newt hit that sweet spot inside of Thomas. "Fuck, Newt!" Thomas gasped as he came all over his stomach. Newt followed not too shortly after, cumming with a grunt.

"Whoa," Newt sighed as he collapsed atop of Thomas. They slowly yet surely came down from the height of their orgasms.

Thomas kissed Newt on the lips. "I love you," he smiled.

"I love you more," Newt said.

"Impossible."


End file.
